


Mine

by marvelousrats



Series: Cowboy AU [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (there’s four), Cowboy! AU, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jet is a flirt, M/M, Mild dom/ sub dynamics, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive! Zuko, Rough Sex, Wayy to many footnotes about historical clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousrats/pseuds/marvelousrats
Summary: Zuko couldn’t stand to see his lover flirting with a girl at a saloon, so he had to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Jet/OFC (briefly), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), past Jin/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Cowboy AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a Jetko fanfic or an excuse to research Victorian clothing? There a few asterisks and those correlate to footnotes in the bottom notes. They’re not terribly important, but they are interesting tidbits if you like historical clothing. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr marvelousrats on tumblr 
> 
> Edit: I changed a few questionable moments that were kinda fetishy. In this house we don’t fetishize mlm.

Zuko knew he shouldn’t have a fourth glass of whiskey, but when the woman sat next to Jet, he knew he would need it. He stood up abruptly, almost knocking over his chair. Jet looked up at him, his smirk melting from his face. “I’m getting another drink,” he muttered. He walked to the bar, exchanging glances with a Longshot and Smellerbee, who were sitting a few tables away. “Another whiskey,” he said to the bartender, his eyes still on Jet and the woman. She was pretty, he supposed, not really his type. Her eyelids and cheeks laden with makeup and her chestnut hair tightly curled and piled on top of her head was woven with flowers and ribbons. He could see her white chemise poke out from the top of her purple dress. It was silk, but based on how her skirts were pinned back instead of cut in a modern bustle pattern, and how many pieces it was cut out of, she didn’t come from money*. He scowled when she extended her leg and pulled up her skirt enough so that her brown and white striped stockings were bared. Jet licked his lips and smirked at the woman. Zuko felt anger bubble up inside him. He clenched his fists as the woman leaned toward Jet and whispered something in his ear. He quickly finished off the whiskey, slammed a few coins on the table, and stalked over to the two. Jet didn’t even spare him a glance when he sat back down. Zuko scowled, digging his nails into his palms. 

The woman wrapped her arms around Jet’s neck and leaned in to whisper into Jet’s ear, while looking Zuko directly in the eye. “I don’t think your friend likes me much.” She smiled at Zuko. “Shame, he’s quite pretty.” 

“He is,” Jet chuckled softly. He rested his hands on the woman’s hips. The woman reached out and ran a hand down Zuko’s healthy cheek. Zuko didn’t really know how to respond. He settled for pulling away from her touch and baring his teeth. He stood and grabbed Jet by the back of his shirt. He pulled him out of the woman’s embrace. “Sorry, I think he wants to talk to me.” Jet smirked. Zuko hauled him out of the saloon and shoved him into the street. Jet stumbled forward a few steps. He glared at Zuko, who glared right back. 

“What the Hell do you think you’re doing?” He snarled. “Letting someone else touch you like that?” 

“I’m sorry, Zuko. I just thought it would be fun to try something new. We could take her together.” A smirk started to spread across his face. Zuko scowled. “C’mon, darlin’ it could be fun.” He thought about the last time he had the soft curves of a woman pressed against him. He remembered burying his face in the curve of Jin’s neck while she rode him. Her skirts falling around his waist and thighs, the sateen** glowing in the moonlight. The light from the city was the only other thing that illuminated their actions. The two sat pressed together afterwards, overlooking the city from the tea shop roof. “Zuko?” Jet’s voice ripped him away from the fond memory. “You kinda disappeared for a second.” 

“Why can’t you just keep it in your pants for one night? We just came here for some drinks and you can’t keep your hands off some harlot,” Zuko hissed. “Do I mean anything to you?” 

“Zuko, darlin’, you mean everything to me.” He reached for Zuko’s face, but his hand was quickly swatted away. 

“Hard to believe when you’ve spent the last hour ignoring me.” He turned away from Jet, fully realizing the irony of the gesture. Jet leaned against his back. Zuko whirled around and sent Jet reeling with a sharp jab to the stomach. 

“Jesus, Zuko, the Hell was that for?” He winced. 

“Don’t touch me,” he snarled. “If you want to go fuck that woman, fine, but don’t expect to come back into my bed like nothing has happened.” He walked over to where his horse was tied. 

“Zuko, please, don’t go, I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to do anything with her unless you wanted to be involved. If you don’t want to, we can go.” Jet caught his wrist and brought it up to his lips. 

“What’s the girl’s name?” Zuko frowned. 

“I don’t know.” Jet shrugged.

Zuko bit back a laugh. “You’re an ass,” he said. Jet smirked and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand. Zuko weighed his options. On one hand, he could imagine hitching up the skirts of the woman while him and Jet fucked her. On the other hand he could imagine riding back to camp and holding Jet close, littering his neck with bruises and bite marks to claim him, to tell any girl that tried to get close to Jet that he belonged to Zuko. The thought of pulling Jet into his lap and taking what he wanted from the other was a little too good to refuse. He grabbed Jet by the collar and pulled him into a rough kiss. He bit at Jet’s lips and forced their hips together. He moved down Jet’s neck, biting at his jugular and sucking a bruise onto his throat. Jet gasped, grabbing Zuko’ shirt. “Let’s go home,” he mumbled into Jet’s neck. 

“Eager, are we?” Jet said. He ran a hand up Zuko’s back into his hair. 

“I want to fuck you,” Zuko said. Jet stopped moving. 

“Really?” Zuko could hear the stupid fucking smirk in his voice. 

“Yes,” he replied.

“Do we have to go back to camp or can we stay in one of the saloon rooms?” Jet said. Zuko thought about the woman waiting for Jet just beyond the saloon doors and the waves of anger swelled up in his chest again. He looked at Jet.

“We should go back to camp,” he said. Jet nodded. “Longshot and Bee will figure it out.” The two unhitched their horses and mounted them. Zuko spurred Jasmine and she took off down the road. Jet wasn’t far behind. Zuko gripped the reins And tried to concentrate on the ride instead of the feeling of Jet under him, gasping for Zuko to fuck him harder. Zuko shook his head and focused on the ride. When they got back to camp, they barely took the time to tie up their horses before Zuko crashed their lips together. He pulled Jet’s shirt out of his pants and ran his fingers up his chest. He pulled his lips away from Jet’s to assault his neck with bits and kisses. Jet gripped Zuko’s short hair, soft gasps tumbled from his lips. 

“Careful darlin, everyone is gonna see that,” Jet said after a particularly rough bite. 

“Good, you’re mine. Want everyone to know.” He mumbled into Jet’s neck. “Fuckin’  _ mine _ .” He pulled Jet toward their tent and they ducked inside. Jet quickly discarded his shirt and Zuko turned up the oil lamp. Jet’s skin shone in the soft light. The long, pale scar across his abs was a stark contrast to his tan skin. Zuko licked his lips, a hunger burning in his chest. Jet noticed Zuko’s gaze and straightened his back. He smirked down at Zuko. 

“You like the show, darlin?” He ran a hand down his chest, catching on one of his nipples. His other hand undid the buttons on his pants and slipped below the waistband of his drawers.*** He leaned his head back as his hand moved under the white muslin, a soft moan spilled from his lips. “Shit, do you like watching me touch myself, Zuko?” He drawled. “Like watching me get off.” Zuko bit his lip and nodded. He watched Jet pleasure himself for a few more moments before he grabbed hips and kissed him. He shoved a thigh between Jet’s legs. Jet desperately ground down on it. 

“God, you’re such a whore.” Zuko mumbled into Jet’s mouth. “So needy already.” He rubbed the soft skin of Jet’s hips with his thumbs. 

Jet groaned and pulled at Zuko’s shirt. “Off,” he mumbled. Zuko reluctantly pulled back from Jet to undo the buttons on his shirt and pull down his suspenders. His fingers worked quickly to untie the blue bandanna that was an ever present fixture around his neck. Jet’s hand’s were immediately on Zuko’s bare skin. He leaned down to bite and lick his neck. Zuko hummed softly. “You’re so pretty, sweetheart. So fuckin’ pretty.” He sucked lightly on Zuko’s throat. “I want you to fuck me so hard. I’ll be so good for you. Your whore.” 

“Jesus Christ, Jet,” Zuko moaned. 

“Want you to fill me with your cock, sweet thing.” Jet nipped at Zuko’s good ear. Zuko let out a strangled moan. Jet apparently took that as a challenge to get him to make such noises again. “Wanna feel you deep inside me, lover,” he whispered. Zuko quivered at the feeling of Jet’s hot breath on his ear. 

“Get on your knees,” Zuko growled. Jet complied. Zuko undid the buttons that ran along the top of his trousers and pulled his cock out of his drawers.**** Jet’s tongue darted over his lips and looked up at Zuko through his eyelashes. Zuko stroked his cock a few times and ran a hand down Jet’s jaw. “Open your mouth, pretty thing,” Zuko said, turning Jet’s own nickname against him. Jet did, his tongue peeking out of his mouth. Zuko grabbed Jet’s chin and pushed his cock into his mouth. When he was all the way in Jet’s mouth, he moved his hand from Jet’s chin into his hair. He moaned as Jet started to bob his head on his cock. He pulled off and licked at the shaft. Zuko was entranced by the way his cock disappeared between the soft pink of Jet’s lips. The feeling of power over the other man was intoxicating. He thrust deeper into Jet’s mouth, cursing whenever Jet moaned or gagged. When the heat in his stomach started to build, he pulled out of Jet’s warm mouth. Jet looked thoroughly wrecked. His lips were red and shiny from being stretched around Zuko’s cock, bruises and bite marks littered his neck shoulders, and his hair stuck out in every direction. “Shit, you’re beautiful,” he mumbled. “My pretty thing.” He crouched down and kissed Jet. He melted into Zuko, wrapped his arm around his neck, and pressed their bodies together. Zuko leaned Jet back against their cot until he was on top of him. Zuko sat back and began to remove his remaining clothing. Jet quickly followed suit. When they were both finally naked, Zuko kissed Jet again. All teeth and tongue. Jet’s legs fell open. Zuko smirked and replaced his mouth with three of his fingers. Jet eagerly lapped them into his mouth and sucked at them. After a moment, Zuko pulled his fingers out of his mouth and shifted so he was in between Jet’s legs. 

He stroked Jet’s cock a few times. “Shit, Zuko, fuck me. Please, I need you, I need you inside me,” Jet practically begged. Zuko smirked at how submissive Jet was acting, a far cry from his usual cocky self. He leaned down and licked a stripe up Jet’s cock. “Fuck, sweetheart, please, please, fuck me,” he babbled.

“Be patient, love.” Zuko pushed Jet’s thighs further apart and flicked his tongue over Jet’s hole. One hand holding Jet’s hip down, the other held the soft flesh of his ass. He spit on Jet hole and spread it with his tongue. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jet cried out. Zuko dug his tongue into his hole, causing Jet to squirm and fuck himself back on Zuko’s tounge. “Zu-Zuko, please.” Zuko pushed his tongue deeper into Jet, enjoying the way Jet moved. He spit on Jet’s hole again. He took his hand off of Jet’s ass and pressed it against his hole, next to his tongue. Jet gasped at the intrusion as he slipped his finger into him. “Motherfucker, I should let you do this more. You feel so fucking good, sweetheart.” Zuko slipped a second finger into Jet. He pulled his tongue out and began to fuck Jet with his fingers. He curled his fingers and found the spot that made Jet practically scream. He prodded the spot ferociously, relishing the mix of curses and Zuko’s name that tumbled out of Jet’s lips. Jet forced his hips back on Zuko’s hand. He squeezed his eyes shut as Zuko added another finger. “Zuko, I’m gonna, shit, I’m gonna cum,” Jet moaned. 

“Okay, pretty thing.” Zuko wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him as he came, painting his stomach with white stripes. 

“That was so good, sweetheart,” Jet said. He looked up at Zuko with heavy eyelids. He pulled lazily at Zuko, bringing him in for a kiss. 

Zuko pulled his fingers out of him. “We’re not done,” he said. 

“What?” Jet murmured. Zuko pressed Jet’s shoulder into the cot. “I want to fuck you, pretty thing.” He kissed Jet’s jaw. “God, fuck, please.” Jet curled his fingers into Zuko’s hair. Zuko lined up his cock with Jet’s open hole and started to push into him. Jet’s eyes went wide. He let out a whine as Zuko sheathed himself inside him. His mind flashed back to the woman in the bar. The way she wrapped her arms around Jet, how she leaned into Jet’s body. He snarled and pulled Jet’s hips against his own. He started to pound into Jet, doing his best to hit the nerves deep inside of him. Jet panted and whined. His cock quickly grew hard again as Zuko fucked him. Zuko gripped his thigh hard enough to bruise, claiming Jet with each thrust.

He leaned down to kiss and suck at Jet’s chest. “Mine, you’re fucking mine. No one else can touch you.” He held Jet down tightly, hoping to leave bruises on tan skin. 

“Fuck, yeah, yours.” Jet moaned, curling his fingers in Zuko’s hair. “I’m all yours.” Zuko smirked and fucked Jet even harder. “Z-Zuko, you stretch me out so good. Love how you fill me up. I want you to cum inside me.” Jet grabbed Zuko’s biceps. Zuko sat back on his haunches, briefly pulling out of Jet. He pulled Jet’s hips onto his lap and threw one of Jet’s legs over his shoulder. He pushed back into Jet, pulling their hips flush together. “Oh, God, fuck, yeah, like that. Yeah, harder, please,” Jet begged. He looked so used. Zuko fucking loved it. The way his eyes looked unfocused and glassy, how his cum streaked his abdomen, and how swollen his lips were and the pure filth that tumbled out of them drove Zuko crazy. He couldn’t believe he had such a beautiful creature under him. 

“You are fucking gorgeous, pretty thing.” Zuko grabbed Jet’s cock and stroked it. “Can see why  _ she _ wanted you. She should see you like this. Totally fucking ruined. Lookin’ like such a whore.  _ My _ fuckin’ whore,” Zuko snarled. Jet nodded frantically and pushed himself back on Zuko’s cock. Zuko could feel the heat of his orgasam building in his stomach, and from the blissed out look on Jet’s face, he was feeling the same way. For the second time that evening, Jet spilled over his abdomen. He clenched around Zuko’s cock. That pushed Zuko over the edge, coming deep inside Jet with a growl. Jet threw his head back and moaned loudly. Neither of the two wanted to move for a moment, but Zuko eventually willed himself to pull out of Jet. He smirked lazily at the cum that dripped down Jet’s thigh. He grabbed Jet’s drawers and wiped his stomach clean. 

“Holy shit, sweetheart,” Jet said. “Didn’t know you had that in ya.” He smirked. Zuko chuckled. He leaned over to turn down the oil lamp and returned to their cot. Jet nuzzled into his neck and pressed against him. Zuko pulled their blanket over them and wrapped his arms around Jet’s shoulders. “You sure we can’t bring a girl into this? Even for a night?” Jet ran his fingers up Zuko's bare torso. Zuko growled half heartedly, not really having the energy to argue with Jet. “I promise I’ll ask you first next time.” 

“You’re such a nightmare,” Zuko mumbled. 

“That wasn’t a no.” Jet’s smirk widened into a grin. 

“Hmm, s’pose it wasn’t,” Zuko agreed. He genuinely didn’t mind the idea of spending a night sharing a woman with Jet. Just not the one that was practically in Jet’s lap earlier that evening. “As long as you know who you belong to.” 

“Of course, darlin’,” Jet said, casually slipping back into his usual cocky attitude. He touched some of the marks that covered his body. “How could I forget?” He scraped his teeth over Zuko’s collar bone. “You’ve made it so clear to me.” Zuko rolled his eyes. Jet tucked his face into Zuko’s shoulder. His breathing soon evened out and occasionally a soft snore slipped from his lips. 

~*~ 

“Lily missed you two last night.” Smellerbee smirked at the two as they sat down at the campfire. 

“Who?” Jet frowned and rubbed his eye. 

“God, you are such an asshole.” She rolled her eyes. “The girl who was mooning over you last night.” 

“Oh, right, sorry. We got distracted.” Jet smirked at Zuko, who buried his face in his hands. 

Smellerbee’s eyes flicked down to Jet’s haphazardly buttoned shirt. Bite marks and bruises shown off in all their glory. “No kidding,” she said. Her eyes flicked between Jet and Zuko. Zuko blushed softly, but Bee dropped it after that. Longshot gave them each a bowl of porridge. The conversation turned to the day's work and who was going to get supplies from town. Zuko smiled into his bowl at the weird feeling of normalcy and casual affection the other three emitted. Jet threw an arm around Zuko as he volunteered them to go hunting that day. 

Zuko realized with a start that this was what family is supposed to feel like

**Author's Note:**

> * Silk is very expensive so clothing was cut with as little waste as possible. Rich folks could afford to waste some of the expensive fabric, so when a garment had a lot of piecing it showed some indication of status. Also the 1860s had wide, bell shaped skirts, so when bustles came into style in the 1870s, skirts could be swept back into a more modern style. This was especially used with dresses made from expensive fabrics, so it was more clear when dresses were made from out of date styles.  
> ** sateen is a fabric looks similar to satin but is woven from cotton, so it’s cheaper and more accessible.  
> *** drawers are Victorian underwear predominantly worn by women, but there are extant men’s drawers and I didn’t really feel like writing the logistics of union suits, which are basically undershorts and shirt combined.  
> **** men’s pants at the time were often secured buy four buttons that were sew onto overlapping waistbands. 
> 
> Thank you for coming on my historical clothing rant. I appreciate it.


End file.
